


Dylan's Playlist

by MizBabyGirl



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizBabyGirl/pseuds/MizBabyGirl
Summary: A collection of stories influenced from some of the songs on Dylan Strome's playlist on Spotify.
Relationships: Alex DeBrincat/Dylan Strome
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Feelin' Good as Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song title from Lizzo's song "Good As Hell"

"You know you're a star. You can touch the sky. I know that it's hard, but you have to try. If you need advice, let me simplify."

Alex could hear the music blaring loudly from the bathroom, causing him to open his eyes. Yeah, this wasn't the way he thought his day would start out when he woke up this morning.

Alex lifted himself up, gave Ralph (who was curled up right next to him) a scratch behind the ears and prepared to get himself ready for the day. Before his feet hit the ground, he could hear Dylan's slightly off-key voice sing, "If he don't love you anymore, just walk your fine ass out the door!!!"

Alex left the bedroom and headed towards the bathroom where he could hear the shower running, the music playing and Dylan singing, "Check my nails. Baby, how you feelin'? Feelin' good as hell!"

As Alex was getting his toothbrush off the bathroom shelf, he was trying not to laugh, but when Dylan kept singing, "Feelin' good as hell" over and over, forgetting the rest of the words to the song, he started laughing, accidentally knocking a few things off the shelf which fell into the sink.

Dylan popped his head out of the shower after hearing the noise. "What the...?"

He looked a sheepish Alex, who was trying to cover up his laugh as he was cleaning up the mess he made. "Dude, were you laughing at my singing?" Dylan asked as he turned off the water in the shower.

"No, no," said Alex, trying to deny it. "I was just.... I was just getting my toothb.... I'm sorry, Stromer. That voice of yours... not exactly the sound I want to hear when I wake up."

"Fuck you, man," Dylan said with a smile as he stepped out of the shower. "My voice is amazing."

Alex rolled his eyes and smiled back at him. "Uh-huh. Whatever you say, Stromer."


	2. We Don't Got Enough Room to Get Freaky in Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "Hot Shower" by Chance the Rapper, MadeinTYO and DaBaby

"Are you sure you wanna do this? This is so risky," said Alex.

"Relax, babe. We still got plenty of time before practice. Don't worry about it," assured Dylan.

So the locker room shower may not have been the most biggest or comfortable place to go down on each other, but Alex and Dylan couldn't risk just doing it out in the open where someone could easily walk in the two of them.

"Okay, but I go first," said Alex. He kneeled down on the floor and unzipped Dylan's pants, revealing his hard dick.

Dylan threw his head back & moaned loudly, his back pressed up against the wall as he felt Alex's mouth on him. Alex was worried that somebody would hear them, so he pulled himself off Dylan's dick and shushed him. "Somebody could hear us," he said.

"Brinksy, it's okay. We're the only ones in the room. Nobody's gonna know," said Dylan. "Now get your mouth back on my dick."

"So demanding," said Alex, rolling his eyes. He started sucking Dylan again, placing a hand underneath his t-shirt, circling his nipple. Dylan bit down on his lip, trying to keep his moans under control, but he couldn't help it. Alex kept going, hoping that nobody would walk in on them.

However, unbeknownst to Alex and Dylan, their rookie teammate Kirby Dach had just walked into the locker room. As he was settling in, he could hear some noises coming from the shower. Curious, he decided to figure out where they were coming from.

As he reached the shower, Kirby could hear Alex moaning, "Ooh, fuck, Stromer! Oh, fuck!"

"Hey, guys, is everything oka....?" Kirby asked, but when he caught Alex with his pants down to his feet & Dylan down on his knees with his mouth on Alex's dick, his eyes widened, looking as shocked as a deer in the headlights.

"Oh, my God. What the hell is going on?" Kirby finally said when he came out of his shock. It wasn't the smartest question to ask because he definitely knew what was going on, but it was the first thing that came to his mind.

"Kirby!" Dylan exclaimed as he noticed the rookie standing in the shower, staring at them in shock. He pulled his mouth off of Alex's dick.

Alex whined when Dylan abruptly stopped sucking him, but when he saw the shocked look on Kirby's face, he jumped back in surprise. "Jesus, Dylan! I was afraid this would happen," Alex hissed, trying to pull his pants back up.

"I... I.... I'm sorry... sorry," Kirby stammered. "I didn't know anybody was in here yet. I.... uh, I got to get my things ready for practice."

As Kirby stumbled out of the shower, Dylan and Alex were getting their pants back on. "We're the only ones in the room. Nobody's gonna hear us," Alex mimicked Dylan, glaring at him. "Well, look what the fuck happened."

"Well, nobody's gonna know about this if you don't say anything," said Dylan, looking slightly annoyed. "So when the other guys show up, keep it together and don't bring it up, okay?"

Alex nodded. "Okay," he said.

* * *

Later on, the rest of the team showed up for practice. As they were getting ready in the locker room, Seabrook could see Kirby putting on his skates, still looking shaken up.

"Why does Kirby look like he's seen a ghost or something?" Seabrook asked.

"Well, let's just say that he... uh... saw me and Brinksy in the shower and um... something happened," said Dylan.

"What exactly happened?" Seabrook asked, looking at Dylan suspiciously.

"Uh....," Dylan was about to say.

"Wait, were you & Brinksy blowing each other in the shower?" Kaner asked Dylan. Everyone's eyes turned towards Alex and Dylan after Kaner said that.

Dylan was about to deny it, but Alex blurted out, "Yes, yes! We did blow each other in the shower, okay? We didn't know the kid saw us! I swear!"

The whole locker room burst into laughter. Dylan smacked his hand on his forehead and Alex's face turned bright red in embarrassment.

"Oh, my God, seriously?! Wow!" Shaw laughed.

"Way to keep it together, Alex," Dylan said through gritted teeth, glaring at a humiliated Alex.

"Really, guys? The showers? That's such a risky place to do it," said Keith, shaking his head. "You kids."

As everyone headed out of the locker room to the ice, Dylan asked Kaner, "How did you know me and Alex were blowing each other in the shower?"

Kaner grinned. "You think you're the first ones to give each other blow jobs in the locker room showers? At least the first time I did it, I didn't do it in front of a rookie." He gave Dylan a light punch in the arm before he headed off to the ice.

Dylan sighed and followed after him, preparing himself for the endless chirping that he and Alex would face from their teammates during practice.


	3. Kiss Me Once 'Cause You Know I Had a Long Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Taylor Swift's song, "Paper Rings"

They weren't even in the hotel room for more than five seconds when they were all over each other, kissing & touching, the sound of moans & clothes hitting the ground. Alex felt Dylan pull him on to the bed, leaving open-mouth kisses all over his neck, trailing down to his chest.

"Oh, fuck, Dyl. Fuck, Dyl!" moaned Alex. "Give me more. Give me more. I want to feel your mouth on me. It feels so good!"

Dylan smiled. "After the game you had tonight, you deserve it, babe."

Alex smiled as Dylan worked on getting his boxer briefs off, throwing them somewhere in the room. He could feel Dylan spreading his legs apart and Dylan settling himself in between them, first licking gentle circles around his hole and then taking Alex's dick into his mouth.

Alex throws his head back, moaning in pleasure. Tonight was a great night for him & Dylan: the Blackhawks finally beat the Vegas Golden Knights, they each got points in the game (Alex with two, Dylan with three) and now he was getting rewarded for it.

After Dylan finished, Alex noticed him looking up at him with a big smile on his face. 

"What's with the smile?" asked Alex.

"I just... I just like how you, me and Kaner have been playing together lately," said Dylan. "Together, it's like we have this big dick energy and I love it. I love you."

"Well, right now, the only dick I want to see is yours, babe," said Alex as he slipped his fingertips underneath the waistband of his boxer briefs.

"Then what are you waiting for?" asked Dylan with a smirk across his face. Alex smiled, leaning up towards Dylan's face, kissing him on the forehead.

Dylan could feel his boxer briefs being pulled down to his ankles. After he kicked them off, he could feel Alex giving him kisses from his chest to his belly button, and then leaving kitten licks on the tip of his dick.

"You know that fight between you and McNabb. It really got me hot. I just fucking love it when you're all feisty like that," said Dylan.

Alex responded to that by taking Dylan's whole dick inside of his mouth, causing Dylan to gasp in pleasure. He pulled himself up, gently running his fingers through Alex's hair as Alex continued to suck him.

After Dylan reached his climax, Alex felt Dylan pull him down on top of him, kissing him deeply on the lips. They continued to make out with each other until the afterglow of their love-making after a hockey win wore off.

As they were about to fall asleep, Alex curled up right next to Dylan and said, "I love you too and your big dick energy."

Dylan laughed and kissed him on the forehead. The two of them sighed happily as they fell asleep.


	4. I Wanna Raise Your Spirits, I Want to See You Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Marshmello and Bastille's song, "Happier."
> 
> Takes place after the Blackhawks lost to the Carolina Hurricanes back on October 26, 2019

Getting shutout for the first time this season sucked. As if the season wasn't already getting off to a rocky start for the Blackhawks.

After the game, everyone was unhappy with the loss, especially Dylan, who thought that he should've done a better job in the game. Alex and Dylan were the first ones on the team bus. As they each took their seats, Alex noticed that Dylan was staring out the window with a sad look on his face.

"Talk to me, Stromer. What's on your mind?" asked Alex.

"I just wish... I just wish I could've done better today. I can't believe we got beat the Hurricanes," said Dylan.

"I'm not happy about it too," said Alex. "We all could've played better today. It sucks. But something else seems to be on your mind. What is it?"

"I just haven't gotten off to the start that I thought I would have," said Dylan. "I'm just worried that I'm not going to have the same season as I did last year and I won't be seen as a good hockey player or anything special with this team."

"Dylan, you are an amazing hockey player and I really mean it from the bottom of my heart," said Alex. "From the moment we started playing together on the same hockey team back in Erie, I thought you were something special and I still do. I'm sorry that Arizona didn't give you the chance to shine, but now you're given a second chance here in Chicago. I know you'll find a way to have a great season like you did last year. I believe that you can. I believe you can do this. I love having you as a teammate again and I love being with you."

Dylan was speechless. He had never heard anybody speak so honestly about him being a good hockey player before and to hear it from Alex made him feel happy.

"Wow, thank you, Brinksy," said Dylan with a small smile on his face. "That... um, that really cheered me up."

"You're welcome," said Alex. "Let's put this crappy road loss behind us and have a great game tomorrow night back on home ice."

Dylan nodded. "Definitely," he said.

* * *

When the Blackhawks were back on home ice the next evening to play against Los Angeles, Dylan was outstanding. He scored two goals (each with assists by Alex) and even helped Alex score a goal in the game. When he was named the first star of the game, he was beaming.

As the team headed back into the locker room, Alex gave Dylan a hug. "You were amazing tonight, man! I told you that I believe in you no matter what," he said.

Dylan smiled and kissed Alex on the cheek and said, "Thank you, Brinksy. Thank you for believing in me."


	5. If It's Ten Thousand Hours or The Rest of My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Dan + Shay with Justin Bieber's song, "10,000 Hours"

"Well, what do you think?" Dylan asked his older brother, Ryan over Facetime on his phone.

"It looks nice, man," said Ryan.

"I hope that he likes it, but I'm kind of anxious about going through with this," said Dylan.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Dyl," said Ryan. "I think it's a really nice thing you're doing. You and Alex make such a nice couple. Everyone says so. Whatever you guys decide to do in the future, you have my support no matter what."

Dylan smiled. "Thanks, Ryan."

* * *

The Blackhawks were coming off a big win on the road in Nashville and they were able to follow up with another victory back home in Chicago against Buffalo. After Dylan and Alex came home after the win against Buffalo, Alex was curled up on the couch with Ralph. Dylan thought it would be a perfect time to put his plan into action.

"Alex?" asked Dylan as he sits down on the couch next to him.

Alex looked up at Dylan. "Yeah?"

"I have something I want to show you," said Dylan.

"Okay. What is it?" asked Alex.

Dylan pulled out a small dark blue box and handed it to Alex. Alex opened up the box where he saw a gold ring with the letter "A" etched into it.

"Dylan, it's beautiful, but what made you decide to get me a ring because you know I already told you that I'm not ready to get married yet. How come you got me this?" asked Alex.

"Alex, you're the only man that I've ever loved. You have no idea how much you mean to me, babe," said Dylan. "I know that you've told me that you're not ready to get married yet, but that's not a problem with me. I don't care how long it'll be until you say yes, whether it's next month, next year, after we win a Stanley Cup, whatever. I'll be waiting for you. I love you."

Alex was speechless and touched at what Dylan just said to him.

At first, he didn't know what to say, but then Dylan gets down on one knee, holds the promise ring in his hand and says, "Alex DeBrincat, will you please do me the honor of taking this promise ring as a symbol of our love, and as a symbol of our commitment to this relationship and our future together?"

Alex takes the ring from Dylan, places it on his finger and smiles. "Yes. I will take your promise ring, Dylan. I love you too." He pulls Dylan on top of him and kisses him deeply on the lips. Dylan kisses him back and the two of them are curled up together on the couch.

Dylan is happy that Alex loved the promise ring he gave him and was looking forward to the day that Alex would finally say yes to marrying him.


End file.
